1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toner cartridge for supplying toner to an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus has a toner cartridge for supplying toner to the apparatus. The toner cartridge is inserted in the image forming apparatus in a removable manner. In addition, a filling opening is provided in the toner cartridge and the toner is supplied through the filling opening. In the toner cartridge, a mixer is rotated constantly so as to prevent the toner from solidifying inside the toner cartridge.
The toner cartridge is configured such that the user can exchange the toner cartridge himself or herself when toner in the toner cartridge is used up.
Jpn. Pat. Appln. Publication No. 2006-30569 discloses a configuration in which a supplying opening of a toner cartridge is open and closed by a hook provided in an image forming apparatus pressing a movable shutter provided at the supplying opening when the user mounts or removes the toner cartridge.
However, the hook for pressing the shutter is oriented toward a front side of the image forming apparatus main body. When the user pulls out the toner cartridge from the image forming apparatus main body and if the cartridge cannot be pulled out smoothly, the user may pull out the cartridge by opening the hook by hand. In this case, the toner cartridge is pulled out without the supplying opening of toner being closed by the shutter. Thereby, there has been a problem that a large amount of toner spills out.
The present invention has been made in view of the above circumstances. An object of the present invention is to provide a toner cartridge which can easily be inserted in and removed from an image forming apparatus and is easy to handle.